


The Best of Blessings

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [79]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Marian & Caspian - A Bit of a Lark</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts), [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



_That's the best part about them, before and after,_

_even in the darkest days they can always make each other smile and laugh._


End file.
